Anyone who has ever worn laced footwear has experienced the problem of the laces inadvertently becoming untied. This is most common when the wearer ties the laces in a bow knot. When this occurs, the laces must be retied which can be inconvenient and an annoyance if it occurs frequently. Untied laces can also be dangerous because they can be stepped on by the wearer or another person or caught on a foreign object causing the wearer to trip. This is particularly a problem for athletes in sporting activities such as, for example, soccer.
There have been many attempts to solve this problem. Typically, a device is provided which attempt to retain the laces in a tied condition. Unfortunately, these devices are not very effective at retaining the laces in a tied condition and/or are not sufficiently pliable to be safely used in sporting activities. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved device for securing, concealing and containing ends of footwear laces which is versatile, convenient, effective, and/or safe for use in sporting events.